


Pluto

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, ООС, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Ви приходит в сон Данте.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)





	Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, про это уже много раз пошутили: V значит Virgin.  
> Это, конечно, неправда. Он мистер минетные губы 2019.
> 
> Шутка про семя теперь и не шутка вовсе. Или фрукт? Или ягода? Или овощ? Адские сельскохозяйственные демоны.  
> И догадка про диван уже не догадка Х)  
> Да и сон не сон) И вообще, это реальнее, чем будущая предыстория от представителя крэпкома) 100%

«Лаской лжец умеет прикрываться». Уильям Шекспир

«Слабый мужеством силен хитростью». Пословицы Ада. Уильям Блейк

Алхимическая формула вспыхивает синим призрачным огнём. Выходит лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Время ощущается смазанным, и некоторые элементы остаются нечеткими. Но мелочи теперь так несущественны.

Пахнет предстоящей грозой. Внутри агентства тихо. Малиновая вывеска над баром мерцает. Муха бьётся о стекло окна.

— Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?

— А это сейчас имеет значение?

— Не заставляй меня придумывать. Однажды я уже давал имена, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

— Моё имя ты знаешь.

Здесь и сейчас это знание открыто для него.

Данте пристально смотрит в ответ и медленно кивает.

— Верно.

А затем он начинает оглядываться, осматриваясь. И даже на пробу касается лезвия своего меча пальцами.

Дьявол выискивает детали.

— Это сон, — легко угадывает. — Зачем демону, вроде тебя, заниматься подобным?

— Только демоны приходят в твои сны? Они тебя тревожат?

— Наверное, как и всех, — охотник пожимает плечами и направляется к бару.

Ни пистолеты, ни меч не занимают его руки. Он догадался, что это не сработает или решил не пытаться?

— Но ты не все. Ты сын Спарды. Большинство демонов тебе подчиняться, следуя приказу.

— Никогда не интересовался подобным, — он пробует жидкость из бутылки без этикетки и удовлетворённо хмыкает.

Стакан с высохшими подтёками, оказавшийся под рукой, наполняется до краёв. Здесь и сейчас, это мог бы быть яд. И бесконечно длинный сон превратился бы в отравленный кошмарами ад. Но у него нет на это времени.

— Ты мог бы им приказать, — произносит Ви, наблюдая, за демоном.

— Спасибо, я сам завязываю шнурки.

— Ты можешь приказать мне.

Мужчина ухмыляется и, подхватив выпивку, отходит к дивану. Свет, такой же вязкий как и время, подкрашивает пепельные пряди розовым неоном.

— Ви, я не понимаю к чему ты клонишь.

— Я хотел бы тебя вкусить…

— Вроде как плоть или кровь?

— Плоти будет достаточно.

— Это будет считаться каннибализмом?

— Это будет считаться сексом. Одной из его разновидностей.

— О, то есть ты не шутил, — Данте откидывается на спинку дивана, покачивая в руке стакан.

— А мне стоило?

— Нет. Наверное, нет.

— Так ты разрешишь мне?

Ответа так и не последовало.

Ви, перешагнув через низкий столик и оставив на нём трость, опускается перед диваном. Колено тут же отдаётся тянущей фантомной болью. Данте никак не реагирует на его действия. Даже когда пальцы с незамысловатым узором ощутимо проходятся от расставленных коленей вверх, по его бедру, даже когда Ви склоняется над его пахом, пристально глядя в глаза. Данте не реагирует.

Он не выглядит ни встревоженным, ни заинтересованным. Всем своим видом он даёт понять, что происходящее его не слишком заботит, не более чем бьющаяся в стекло муха.

Усыплённая бдительность? Или легкомысленное доверие?

— Ты мог бы…

— Да, я понял.

— И почему не стал? Не хочешь разрушать собственные иллюзии, если я не подчинюсь? — Ви возится с его ремнём.

Кольцо на пальце соприкасается с массивной металлической пряжкой, едва звеня. Он неторопливо подцепляет пуговицу, затем вторую, и тянет штаны за шлёвки вниз.

— Их необязательно снимать, — негромко говорит Данте, прочистив горло.

— Я никогда не делал подобного.

— И почему стал?

— Мне… захотелось?

Конечно же, он лжет. Любой частицы, даже семени, будет достаточно…

Кожа под пальцами горячая. На ней проступают тёмные прожилки, но тут же исчезают, едва их касаются кончики ногтей. Он больше не смотрит на мужчину, сосредоточившись на мягком члене. Ви накрывает его открытым ртом, чувствуя как плоть становится твёрже. Головка упирается в щёку, натягивая кожу. Слюны во рту скапливается так много, что ему приходится отстраниться, тяжело сглатывая. Затем плотно обхватывает ствол ладонью и лижет вдоль всей длины, действуя, скорее, интуитивно.

Поза неудобная, ремень врезается в живот, но опрометчивый поступок не приведёт ни к чему, если не довести дело до конца из-за маленького дискомфорта.

Тепло выдыхая на влажную кожу, он трёт большим пальцем раскрытую головку, размазывая смазку и снова накрыв её губами, принимается сосать.

То, что Данте никак особо не откликается на его действия, кроме очевидного возбуждения, странным образом нервирует. Словно, он слепо доверяет незнакомцу.

Никто не бывает бы так беспечен. Даже в своих снах.

Прикрыв глаза, Ви теряет ощущение времени, зараженный болезненным возбуждением. Не может высвободить руки, чтобы сжать себя, и желание оседает жаром внизу живота. Боль в колене не даёт ему сосредоточиться. Ему интересно, как далеко он бы мог зайти. Но у него нет времени на подобные эксперименты.

Мнёт ладонью ткань штанов, собирая её в кулак. Шумно дышит носом, зажмурившись до цветных пятен перед глазами, и опускает голову ниже. Горло против воли сжимается, и он сглатывает. Это не так просто и надолго его не хватает. Приходится отстраниться. От недостатка воздуха кружится голова и он осознаёт, что всё это время задерживал дыхание.

Он глубоко дышит, позволяя себе пропитаться запахом нагретой кожи и пороха.  
Так глубоко, что это вызывает почти опьянение. А когда открывает глаза, неосторожно позволив себе поймать потемневший взгляд полудемона, отзывается приглушенным стоном. Этого хватает, чтобы возбуждение снова накрыло горячей волной. С непривычки болящие щёки потеплели от прилившей крови.

И Данте продолжает на него так смотреть. Дыхание у него тяжелое, будто он готов перевоплотиться, но еле сдерживает себя. Шумно выдыхает сквозь крепко сжатые зубы и смотрит, смотрит не отрываясь.

Ви отзывается на этот выдох, не ставший стоном, собственной дрожью. Мурашки бегут вниз позвоночника, заставляя повести плечами. Челюсть ощутимо ноет, но он не останавливается. Кончиком языка несколько раз с нажимом проводит по уздечке. Ласкает ртом, помогая себе левой рукой. Правой комкает водолазку и цепляется за приспущенные штаны, то ли удерживая его, то ли пытаясь удержаться самому.

Данте не перехватывает инициативу, в попытке вернуть контроль, не держит его волосы, чтобы не дать возможности отстраниться, только толкается бёдрами вверх, прикрыв глаза и перестав жечь взглядом.

Диод мерцает. Жужжание мухи становится тише.

Данте задерживает дыхание. Семя оказывается на языке, и Ви сглатывает прежде, чем успевает задуматься. Двигает по стволу рукой, выдаивая остатки и собирает их губами.

Перестать касаться сложно. Возбуждение, ещё несколько мгновений назад душившее своим жаром, проходит. И остаётся лишь осознание сделанного и собственная, возможно, неуклюжесть.

Пальцами стирает подтёки с уголков губ, не поднимая головы, всё ещё разочарованный опустошением. Он сидит так какое-то время, прикрыв веки и восстанавливая дыхание. Облизывает натруженные припухшие губы. Ему остаётся только гадать, почему он не слышит вопросов.

Демон не любопытен? Он не спрашивает о причинах и целях, потому что знает их, или не хочет знать?

Данте приходит в себя быстрее и протягивает ему запотевший стакан. Жидкость обжигает саднящее горло, но он выпивает всё до дна. Чувствует, как со лба убрали волосы и заправили их за ухо. Ви перехватывает его запястье и прижимается губами к коже на руке, сейчас не скрытой под эластичным бинтом или перчаткой. Целует там, где ток знакомой крови ощущается так явно.

Данте помогает ему подняться с занемевших колен и придерживает под локоть. Поправляет штаны и снова направляется к бару, к початой бутылке.

Трость возвращается в ладонь Ви и, приятно холодя пальцы, возвращает чувство контроля над ситуацией. В конце концов, он получил, что хотел. И теперь сможет…

— Надеешься, что сможешь повлиять на исход? — перебивает его мысли Данте и оборачивается к нему, усмехаясь.

И ему, впервые за этот вечер, становится жутко, хотя охотник никак не может знать его истинных намерений.

Муха стучится в стекло. Неоновая вывеска над баром мерцает от перепадов напряжения. Горло сдавливает страшная догадка, и вместо ответа у него выходит сиплое:

— Ты не вспомнишь.

Данте кивает, поджав губы, и расслабленно опирается на барную стойку.

Алхимическая формула вспыхивает алым и всё снова погружается во тьму.


End file.
